The field of this disclosure relates generally to gas turbine components and, more particularly, to a thermal barrier coating for use with a gas turbine component.
At least some known gas turbine assemblies include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Gases flow into the compressor and are compressed. The compressed gases are then discharged into the combustor, mixed with fuel, and ignited to generate combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled from the combustor through the turbine, thereby driving the turbine which, in turn, may power an electrical generator coupled to the turbine.
Known gas turbine components (e.g., turbine stator components) may be susceptible to deformation and/or fracture during higher-temperature operating cycles. To reduce the effects of exposure to higher temperatures, it is known to apply a thermal barrier coating to at least some known gas turbine components, thereby improving the useful life of the components. However, the thermal barrier coating can alter the geometry of the components, which can adversely affect the overall operating efficiency of the gas turbine assembly. As such, the usefulness of such coatings may be limited.